That's Just Life
by Lil Perfect Sin
Summary: KaibaxAnzu Seto Kaiba never really noticed Anzu Mazaki, but when unexpected events force Kaiba to be around Anzu more alot more often, his feelings for her might change...
1. This Is Just The Beginning

That's Just Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! Neither do I own Versace or any other fashion label mentioned in this fic.

----------------------------------------------------------

**This Is Just The Beginning**

SETO KAIBA WAS making his way out of class when the teacher suddenly called for him.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, may I please speak to you for a minute?" Mr. Hoshisawa asked, smiling kindly at him. Kaiba swore under his breath.  
  
_Stupid bastard, what does he want now?_ Kaiba thought to himself.  
  
Kaiba hated teachers. He had always wondered why they acted as if they knew absolutely everything about this world, when they knew they didn't. Teachers pissed him off big-time, mostly Hoshisawa. Hoshisawa always tried to make Kaiba open up a little, which Kaiba always refused to do. As time past by, Hoshisawa himself learned never to mess with Seto Kaiba. Kaiba's mission was accomplished.  
  
Hoshisawa looked at him. "As you know Seto, exams are over and graduation is coming up very soon."  
  
Kaiba glared at him. _Yeah, so what if it is? It's not like I plan on even going to the stupid ceremony._  
  
As Kaiba watched, Hoshisawa's smile faded, and a frown appeared on his face. "Unfortunately Seto, at the moment your chance of graduating is at risk."  
  
Kaiba continued to calmly glare at Hoshisawa, but he was a bit surprised. Why was his graduation at risk? Kaiba really didn't care about graduating, but in order for him to officially take over Kaiba Corporation, Kaiba needed to be 18 and was required to have a Highschool Diploma, as Gozaburo's Will had stated.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me why you might not be graduating Seto?" Hoshisawa gently asked, still looking at Kaiba.  
  
No answer.  
  
It seemed like Hoshisawa didn't need an answer from Kaiba; he continued anyway.  
  
"Seto, you havn't finished your community service. In fact, you havn't even started yet."  
  
Kaiba wanted to burst out laughing. That was why he wasn't going to graduate? Because he hadn't done any stupid community service? Kaiba wanted to shout in Hoshisawa's face that he didn't have to do community service; it didn't count when it came to the great Seto Kaiba. If Seto Kaiba wanted to do community service, he'd do it. If Seto Kaiba didn't want to do community service, he wouldn't do it. No one was going to force Kaiba to do anything, even if meant not graduating.  
  
"I'm not doing any community service work, it's only a waste of my time," Kaiba said darkly. "Plus, who the hell would want Seto Kaiba to help them?"  
  
Mr. Hoshisawa's face went blank, unable to answer Kaiba's question. Kaiba knew he was right. Who WOULD want the help of the cold and mean Seto Kaiba? Never in his life had he actually helped anybody, save for Mokuba and Yugi.  
  
For a moment the room was silent, as Kaiba smiled smugly at himself. He was going to win this. No way was he going to do any community service.  
  
Suddenly Hoshisawa's face smiled evilly, surprising Kaiba once more. Why was Hoshisawa smiling?  
  
Hoshisawa continued to smile evilly, surprising (and scaring) Kaiba even more. Hoshisawa finally spoke. "Actually, I do know someone that WOULD want your help, Seto."  
  
Kaiba was shocked. Immiedietly he wondered who would want his help. Seto went through the number of people he knew and who needed help. Since most of his aquaintences were wealthy and powerful, Kaiba was stumped.  
  
Quietly Kaiba asked. "Who?"  
  
Hoshisawa leaned back in his chair, evil smile still planted on his face.  
  
"If I'm correct, you've met Anzu Mazaki before? Or is your classmates unknown to you?"  
  
That was insult, and Kaiba knew it. It was supposed to mean that Kaiba was too good for the people at Domino High. It was true, but Kaiba didn't want to say it. Instead Kaiba simply snapped at Hoshisawa, telling him that he did know who Anzu Mazaki was.  
  
To prove his answer, Kaiba began to describe Anzu, telling his teacher about Anzu being friends with Yugi Moto, Jounouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto.  
  
Both Hoshisawa and Kaiba were shocked. Who knew that Seto Kaiba could know so much about a person who didn't have more than 1 million dollars in their bank account? Honest to God, the only person Kaiba really knew that well was Yugi Moto, and the only reason why Kaiba knew so much about Yugi was because Kaiba had made it a career of beating Yugi in Duel Monsters.  
  
Hoshisawa, who had recovered from the shock first, smirked. "Meet Anzu in the school gymnasium at 7:00 PM sharp. She'll definately be happy to see you."

----------------------------------------------------------

  
"WHAT DO YOU mean you can't help out? You promised Jou, you promised!" Anzu Mazaki shouted, glaring at a frightened Jounouchi. Anzu and Jounouchi were gathered in the gym, planing Domino High's Summer Dance. But right now it looked like Anzu was planing on slapping Jounouchi's face instead planing a dance.  
  
"I'm really sorry Anzu, but is it my fault that I'm grounded for a month?" Jou asked, a tone of fear in his voice. "I mean, you know that if I weren't grounded I would help you out 24/7! Honest!"  
  
Anzu could only sigh. Sitting in the chair beside her, Anzu sadly looked around. The Prinicipals had closed down the gym for exactly one month so that Anzu could organize and plan the Summer Dance. Anzu was happy about this, but the only problem was that she needed volunteers to help her out. Unfortunately, no one seem to care about the Summer Dance except for Yugi,Honda and Jounouchi.  
  
Anzu believed that she could pull off the dance witht the help of her friends, but one by one, they slipped away. First it was Honda, who was unable to help because he had a family emergency somewhere. Next was Yugi, who claimed that he needed to take over the Game Shop for a month or two because Grandpa was in the hospital--again. Just when Anzu thought things couldn't get any worst then it already was, Jounouchi decided to try something stupid, which got him grounded for a month.  
  
"Anzu, you're um, going to be okay with this right?" Jounouchi asked as innocently as possible, but it wasn't really helping. Anzu just glared at him.  
  
_Clam yourself Anzu. So what if no one is willing to volunteer for the Summer Dance? You can do it all on your own!_ Anzu's little encouragement talk seem to help a little, until she noticed how empty the gym was.  
  
"If only one person, just one person, would help out for the Summer Dance, I would be the happiest girl in the world!" Anzu exclaimed, surprising Jounouchi. Anzu looked at Jounouchi before continuing her little speech. "I don't care who it is that's helping, I just want somebody to help!"  
  
And that's just what Anzu got. At the entrance of the gymnasium, there stood Seto Kaiba.  
  


----------------------------------------------------------

  
SETO KAIBA GLARED at Anzu and Jounouchi. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, helping out at some Summer Dance. He was planning on not going, but that would've made Kaiba a wuss if he had skipped. Kaiba hated being a wuss.  
  
"Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Anzu asked, completely taken off guard by the sight of Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba glared at Anzu. Hard. If looks could kill, Anzu would've been long gone by now.  
  
"I'm here to help out."  
  
Anzu and Jounouchi looked at eachother, eyes wide with surprise. Both were thinking the same thing: _Seto Kaiba, voluteering?_  
  
"So let me get this straight," Jounouchi began, "The great Seto Kaiba wants to help someone out? When did this happen?"  
  
"This wasn't my idea, you retarded dog" Kaiba snapped. "It was stupid Hoshisawa's idea. Said I didn't finish my damn community service time and needed to do it if I wanted to graduate."  
  
_That explains everything,_ Anzu thought, looking at Kaiba. "So you really didn't come to voluteer out of the kindness of your heart?"  
  
"Anzu, Kaiba doesn't have a heart, remember?" Jounouchi reminded Anzu. "All he has is brain."  
  
"Which is something you desperately need Katsuya, if you don't wanna get hurt," Kaiba threatened.  
  
"Oohh, do I see an oppurtunity to fight?" Jounouchi asked slyly. "Cause I could use the excercise."  
  
"So are you saying you _enjoy_ getting punched in the face?" Kaiba shot back. "Cause if you do, you're looking at the right person to punch you."  
  
Before Jounouchi or Kaiba could do anything, Anzu came in, ready to be Peacemaker. Here was Kaiba, ready and waiting to help out, even though he was forced to. This was better than having no one help out.  
  
"You guys, now's not the time to fight," Anzu stated. "Jou, don't you think that having Kaiba help out is a good thing?"  
  
"No," Jounouchi snapped. "You could do alot more without him Anzu."  
  
"I bet you she could do alot more done with me around than you," Kaiba snapped back.  
  
"Oh really?" Anzu asked in interest. "That would be great."  
  
Kaiba smirked.  
  
Jounouchi looked at Anzu with shock. "Anzu, aren't you supposed to be on my side?"  
  
Anzu looked at Jounouchi innocently. "Jounouchi, I am on your side, but Kaiba _does_ have a point. Most of the time you just sit around and do nothing while me and the others of to do all the hard work."  
  
Jounouchi seemed hurt and defeated, but Anzu was telling the truth.  
  
Jounouchi sighed. "Alright fine, _maybe_ Kaiba does have a point."  
  
Kaiba gave a smug look. "I _do_ have a point. Bet you that me and Anzu could pull off this stupid dance all on our own."  
  
"I'd like to see you try," Jounouchi said.  
  
"Fine." Kaiba calmly said.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"!!!"  
  
"Kaiba, are you _sure_ we could pull this thing on our own?" Anzu asked, a little worried. Sure, Anzu had said that she could plan the Summer Dance all on her own, but that was just talk. Kaiba was actually serious.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
All Anzu could do was sit back in her chair, not even caring that her brand-new Versace pants were getting all wrinkly.  
  


----------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**Author's Notes:** Okay, so first chapter not as interesting, but chapter 2 and up should have something good going on. So please R&R! Thanks a whole if you do! 


	2. It's A Coffee Problem

That's Just Life

**Disclaimer:** Me don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Okie?

----------------------------------------------------------

**It's A Coffee Problem**  
  
SETO KAIBA LOOKED at his watch and sighed to himself. It was 6:30 PM, meaning that he had to meet Anzu in exactly half an hour. Kaiba was supposed to meet Anzu at the school gym, but since there was nothing planned out yet, Kaiba had suggested that they meet somewhere a bit more cozy to plan and discuss the dance. Anzu agreed.  
  
After resting his eyes for a few minutes, Kaiba got up from his chair and exited his study, making his way to his bedroom. It was getting a little dark, and also a little chilly too, so Kaiba decided that he should perhaps get a change of clothes. Eventually he found the perfect outfit: a white long sleeved shirt made by Chanel, and black Louis Vuitton pants. To look even more stylish, Kaiba added a white trenchcoat, courtesy of DKNY.  
  
Once Kaiba was finished dressing up, he headed downstairs and started for the exit door, grabbing his Louis Vuitton briefcase (which contained binders, tons of paper, pens, erasers and other stationary). Shouting a "bye" to Mokuba, who was lounging in the master living room, Kaiba closed the door of his penthouse and headed for the elevator.  
Seto Kaiba no longer enjoyed living in mansions. After spending about 6 years in Gozaburo's mansion, Kaiba got bored of looking at the things that turn his life upside down. So, he sold the house, and moved into a penthouse in the most expensive building in the most expensive part of Domino City. He enjoyed living in his new penthouse, and was happy to know that Mokuba was too.  
  
When Kaiba was at the entrance of the building, a Mercedes-Benz that Kaiba had called was waiting for him. The chauffeur opened the door for Kaiba as Kaiba got into the car. He sat back in the leather seat as he instructed the chauffeur to drive him to The Komodo, one of Dominio's most popular (and expensive) cafes.  
  
Kaiba sighed again. He was in for a long night.  
  


----------------------------------------------------------

  
  
ANZU TOOK ANOTHER sip of water, looking at her surroundings. She was at The Komodo, waiting for Kaiba. It was 6:58 PM, so Anzu guessed that Kaiba should be here any minute.  
  
Anzu smiled at herself, glad that she agreed to meet Kaiba at The Komodo, or else she wouldn't have been able to see the beauty of the cafe.  
To be honest though, the only reason why Anzu had agreed to meet Kaiba at The Komodo was because Kaiba had promised that he would treat her to some dessert. But now that Anzu was here, she seemed a bit more interested in the scenery instead of the dessert that Kaiba prosmised to buy.  
The lights were slightly dim, giving the cafe an eery yet romantic atmosphere. The interior was beautiful; Anzu had never really seen anything like it.  
  
Anzu looked at the entrance. There stood Seto Kaiba. He was wearing clothes from well-known fashion brands, Anzu could tell thanks to her eye of fashion.  
  
Anzu watched Kaiba, who seemed to be searching for someone. No doubt it was Anzu he was looking for.  
  
Anzu and Kaiba's eyes met. For a moment Anzu's heart beated a little faster. Anzu had no idea why her heart was beating faster than usual, but she was getting frightened as her heart beated even faster as Kaiba headed towards her.  
  
Kaiba took a seat across from Anzu, muttering a "hey" while doing so. Anzu greeted him back, watching as Kaiba took his seat.  
  
For a moment both were silent, but eventually Anzu spoke up. "What are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Anzu said happily.  
  
Kaiba didn't say anything, but obeyed Anzu's commands. He placed his briefcase on the round table sitting at and opened it. He handed Anzu at least 12 pages of paper, a pen, an eraser and an pencil. Anzu was surprised. Kaiba noticed the surprised expression on her face.  
  
"Well, one of us has to be prepared here, mine as well be the smartest one," Kaiba said, smirking as he watched Anzu's surprised expression turn into an angry one.  
  
Anzu glared at Kaiba, but didn't say anything. She knew that he was right, but didn't want to say so. Instead, she decided to think of a comeback.  
  
"I hope you know Kaiba, that since I _am_ the planner of the Summer Dance, it also means that I'm the boss, and your my employee. I'll have you know, insults like that could get you fired, which would mean no community service time done. And if you can't finish your community service Kaiba, you can't graduate."  
  
Now it was Anzu's turn to smirk, while Kaiba glared at Anzu.  
  
"Can we just start planning this stupid dance and get it over with?" Kaiba snapped, apparently not in a happy mood. Anzu smiled. "Okie dokie."  
  
**An hour later...**  
  
"Yay! We're done!" Anzu exclaimed, stretching her arms.  
  
"Yay," Kaiba said lamely as he put the binders, pens, pencils, erasers and paper back into his briefcase for safekeeping. Both Anzu and Kaiba had managed to get lots of things done in an hour. They had planned and discussed the theme of the dance (Summer, duh), how much money they were allowed to spend for the dance, and what the decorations would be. Now all they had to do now put there plan in action.  
  
"Kaiba?" Anzu asked innocently.  
  
"What?" Kaiba snapped, but a little bit gentler than before.  
  
"Buy me a dessert," Anzu commanded.  
  
Kaiba gave Anzu a look. "Why should I?"  
  
Anzu pouted. "You promised you'd buy me a dessert remember?"  
  
Kaiba sighed. He forgot about that.  
  
Anzu lookd at Kaiba. "Dessert?" She asked.  
  
"Fine," Kaiba answered lazily.  
  
Anzu giggled and beckoned for a waitor, while Kaiba leaned in his chair. It was 8:00 PM, and he was expected to be home at around 9:00 PM.  
  
Once the waitor had arrived at Kaiba and Anzu's table, Anzu ordered a strawberry cheesecake, while Kaiba ordered himself a large coffee. The waitor left, noticing that Anzu had a funny look on her face.  
  
Anzu turned her head back to Kaiba. "Coffee at this hour?" Anzu asked. "That sounds weird."  
  
Kaiba thought for a moment, wondering why having coffee at 8:00 PM was weird. It soon came to his mind that drinking coffee in the evening was a bit weird, since coffee would make you stay awake longer. But Kaiba needed to stay up longer, or else he wouldn't be able to finish the work that needed to be done for Kaiba Corp.  
  
"Yeah, I guess drinking coffee at a time like this is kinda weird," Kaiba said. "But I need it. It helps me stay awake longer so I can finish up some work."  
  
"For your oh-so fancy business right?" Anzu asked, looking around, hoping to find the waitor with their snacks anytime soon.  
  
Kaiba glared at Anzu. Again. "It's not just some fancy company, it's Kaiba Corp. Say it properly next time."  
  
Anzu smiled as the waitor who served them was back, snacks in his hand. "Whatever you say Kaiba."  
  


----------------------------------------------------------

  
  
AFTER FINISHING THEIR snacks and drinks, Anzu suggested that Kaiba take her home-by walking. Kaiba had refused; he'd rather take her home by car. But then again, why would Kaiba want to take an enemy's of his home?  
  
"Why pollute the environment when we can save it? Let's walk!" Anzu begged, trying to change Kaiba's mind. Kaiba refused. "You can walk home by yourself; I've got myself car."  
  
Anzu gave a shocked look at Kaiba. "Are you saying that you'd let a poor innocent girl like myself walk home all alone in the dark? I thought we were a team."  
  
Kaiba didn't buy it. "No," he said again.  
  
Anzu now glared at Kaiba. "This is no longer an option for you Kaiba, cause it's a direct order from your boss! Now you are walking me home whether you like or not!"  
  
Kaiba sighed. He wasn't going to win this battle; he never did when it came to girls. He just didn't understand them.  
  
"Fine." Kaiba agreed. "I'll walk you home."  
  


----------------------------------------------------------

  
  
FOR A FEW minutes the walk home was quiet. But, since Anzu was a bit of a of a chatterbox, it didn't take long until she began to start a conversation. All she had to do was shiver. Anzu regretted wearing a green Marc Jacobs shirt and black skirt on a chilly night like this. Her green Dolce & Gabbana crepe jacket wasn't protecting her from the wind much either. The only thing Anzu was happy about wearing (and carrying) now was her Manolo Blahnik heels and green Cesare Paciotti clutch.  
  
Kaiba, who was looking at the trees around him (and actually enjoying the walk a little bit), noticed Anzu shivering and stiffly offered her his DKNY trenchcoat. Anzu accepted almost immeidieately, fascinated by Kaiba's rich clothing.  
  
"Hey, you're wearing Chanel!" Anzu exclaimed, looking at Kaiba's shirt.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Kaiba said. "Something wrong with that?"  
  
"Nope, it's just that most guys I know usually wear clothes by a more manly fashion brand. But you, you're wearing Chanel! That's not only super-duper-mega expensive, it's also girlish!" Anzu finished her little speech, taking a deep breath.  
  
Kaiba thought to himself for a moment. True, Chanel was quite expensive, and in a way, fit for women more than men. But Kaiba really liked wearing clothes by Chanel; it made him twice as rich and powerful than he already was.  
  
"You wear it to attract girls right?" Anzu asked, snuggling into Kaiba's coat. "You only wear Chanel cause it attracts girls to you."  
  
"What??" Kaiba exclaimed in disbelief. No one had ever said something that ridiculous to him before, not even Mokuba. "I wear Chanel cause I like it, not because girls do too."  
  
"Really?" Anzu looked a little confused for a moment. "If you don't attract girls by wearing really expensive clothes, how do you attract them?"  
  
Perhaps Anzu was being a little sterotypical, but she always believed that wealthy businessmen always had a thing for hot looking girls. They'd always do the same thing: attract the girls in some way, buy tons of pretty and expensive things for them, get into their pants, then never call them again. It seemed that Kaiba wasn't like that.  
  
"Why the hell would I want to attract girls just get into their pants?" Kaiba asked, quite curious. "That stuff doesn't amuse me."  
  
Anzu was quite taken back by what Kaiba had just said. Sex didn't amuse Kaiba? Odd. Everybody always knew that men were somehow attracted to orgasms one way or another. Anzu still remembered the time she caught Jounouchi and Honda looking through a dirty magazine (ew).  
  
As the two continued walking they eventually walked up to a nearby pond. Anzu stopped, forcing Kaiba to stop too. Anzu came extremely close to him, looking him directly in the eye.  
  
"So are you saying that you're not getting the lease bit turned on by how close I am to you?" Anzu asked, a tone of sexiness to her voice.  
  
Kaiba looked at Anzu, then rolled his eyes. It was true, men were horny around girls. Of course Kaiba was getting a _little_ turned on, but refused to admit it.  
  
"Sorry Anzu, but you just don't have what it takes to turn a man like me on," Kaiba smirked at his answer. Anzu took that as a insult. Her jaw dropped, and her eyebrows frowned.  
  
Anzu suddenly smiled. In fact, it looked like Anzu's smile had a hint of evilness in it. Kaiba was getting a tiny bit worried.  
  
Anzu got even closer to Kaiba, stopping inches from his face. Her smile turned eviler as she pushed Kaiba right into the pond.  
  


----------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**Author's Notes:** Okay, okay, don't hate just appreciate, LOL. Yes, this chapter must have been pretty weird for the guys, seeing to the fact that Anzu and Kaiba were talking about fashion for about 75% of the chapter. But hey, think about it: Kaiba is a billionaire right? So shouldn't he wearing clothes by expensive and well-known name brands? And Anzu, she's a girl, so she probably likes fashion in some way. Just if you get confuse, here is the fashion labels I used in this fic, and who was wearing it:  
  
**Chanel** - Kaiba's shirt  
**Louis Vuitton** - Kaiba's pants; Kaiba's briefcase  
**DKNY (Donna Karen New York)** - Kaiba's trenchcoat  
**Marc Jacobs** - Anzu's skirt; Anzu's shirt  
**Dolce & Gabbana** - Anzu's crepe jacket  
**Manolo Blahnik** - Anzu's shoes  
**Cesare Paciotti** - Anzu's clutch (it's a bag, held like a book in your hand)  
  
Like Sin said before, don't hate, just appreciate. I am trying to write something original here, and this seemed original enough for me. And hey, I bet you I taught some people some new words today! Impress your girlfriends guys! Just say one of the fashion labels to your girlfriend and she'll probably never want to let you go! LOL. BTW, I can't garantee you guys that these pieces of clothing by that certain fashion label actually exsist (I was taking cheap guesses). The only thing I know that surely exsists is the Louis Vuitton briefcase that Kaiba holds.  
  
Yes, it is true: I have moved Kaiba and Mokuba into a penthouse. For any of you who don't know what a penthouse is, it's basically a house in a building. It's usually at the very top expensive buildings. It can have 2 floors, and probably as much rooms as you like. I'm really sorry if it's kinda weird that Kaiba and Mokuba have moved, but I just hated the mansion that Kaiba and Mokuba lived in.  
  
Before I dandy off (?), if anybody knows a good song that is based on this chapter, please tell me! I just couldn't think of a good song for this chapter. Anyways, NOW I will dandy off. Bai bai bai. 


	3. There's Red In Every Corner

That's Just Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! Ya'all know that.

----------------------------------------------------------

**There's Red In Every Corner**  
  
ANZU MAZAKI TURNED off her TV in the living room and headed upstairs. For an hour already, Anzu had done nothing but flip through channels, hoping to find something good on TV. She was expected to meet Kaiba at Domino High's school gym at 7:00 PM, but right now it was only 5:30 PM. Anzu still had nearly An hour to kill (she needs at least half and hour to get dressed and get to Domino High).  
  
Anzu entered her bedroom and turned on the lights. Lying on her bed, Anzu noticed something hard under her blanket. Anzu frowned and lifted her blanket. There, in the center of her bed, sat her monthly fashion magazine. Anzu picked it up and began scanning through it. Anzu had read the magazine about 20 times already, but this was the first time she had noticed the decorative Shoe advertisement.  
  
"15TH TRI-ANNUAL SHOE GALA, HOSTED BY LEGENDARY SHOE DESIGNER KAZUKI YAMANE" Anzu read aloud. She smiled. Now this was something that Anzu needed in her life. Scanning up and down the advertisement, Anzu's smile faded as she read the following: SELECTED PATRONS INVITED ONLY.  
  
_Selected Patrons Invited Only? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Anzu thought, throwing the magazine across the room, forcing it to crash into the wall before landing safely on the carpetted floor.  
  
Anzu sighed. Life was getting so selective these days.  
  


----------------------------------------------------------

  
  
KAIBA SIGHED AS he read the invitation in front of him:  
  
_Dear Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation,  
  
I am glad to announce that you have been one of the selected patrons giving the chance to attend the 15th Tri-Annual Shoe Gala, hosted by Legendary Shoe Designer Kazuki Yamane. The Gala will be held at the Musuem of Minako, and will begin at 8:00 PM. Please remember to bring this invitation as proof of admission. Because this gala is so private, we are only allowing you to bring one guest.  
  
Hope to see you there,  
Kazuki Yamane for Kazuyo Nakano_  
  
Kaiba continued to look at the invitation, even after he read it. How ridicuolous. Why would he, Seto Kaiba, go to a place just to look at a bunch of old vintage shoes? First and foremost, Kaiba wasn't a girl, so shoes didn't even interest him. Second, he was already busy helping Anzu, meaning he couldn't really find the time to go anyways.  
  
_Anzu...this gala is more of her thing,_ Kaiba thought to himself, remembering the whole pond incident. After Anzu had pushed him into the pond, Kaiba ended up going to Anzu's place, where she had managed to find an outfit that once belonged to her father (her parents were out on business, so she didn't have to the whole introducing thing to anyone). Lucky for Kaiba, the whole outfit was Versace. After that, he and Anzu sat down for a cup of coffee (well, Kaiba did anyways, Anzu got herself a Mountain Dew). For about an hour, they talked about almost everything: How Kaiba was an ass, fashion, money, parents, how Kaiba was an ass, the whole thing.  
  
Kaiba didn't really want to admit it, but he kinda enjoyed Anzu's company...when she was calm and cool. She talked a lot more intelligeantly than Yugi and the others, and she had really interesting opinions. For the whole hour, Kaiba felt quite drawn to her. Of course, he was still pissed at Anzu for pushing him in the pond, ruining his Chanel shirt.  
  
Kaiba checked out his Bvlgari watch. 6:45 PM. Already dressed in a grey long-sleeved Ralph Lauren shirt, Armani pants, and a brand new Roberto Cavalli trenchcoat, Kaiba was ready to head to Domino Highschool. This time however, Kaiba was prepared: He brought and extra outfit and left it in the Mercedes-Benz, just in case Anzu wanted play another water game. _Of course,_ Kaiba chuckled, _she isn't going to win this time._ Stuffing Kazuki Yamane's invitation into his pocket, Kaiba headed for the exit.  
  


----------------------------------------------------------

  
  
ANZU WALKED TO Domino Highscool, taking her time as she looked at the natural environment surrounding her. By the time she got to Domino High, she would be a bit early, since she left her house at 6:40 PM. She was quite astonished at herself, having been able to find something to wear in less than 20 minutes. Her choice for tonight: blue Christian Dior denim capris, a pink Michael Star T-shirt, and a blue waist-length jacket by Prada (These are the same colors as Anzu's school uniform). Instead of the famous heels and pumps she mostly wore, Anzu decided to go simple by putting on blue and white Nike shoes. And, instead of carrying her usual expensive clutches and purses, Anzu once more went with simple, carrying a blue cotton twill bag by Gap. Perhaps she was wearing simple, but Anzu still looked gorgeous.  
  
Taking a turn that would lead to the school, Anzu's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she looked at the scene in front of her.  
  
There was about 4 firefigher trucks, all lined up in front of the school. Anzu's eyes widened even more as she looked up at the school itself. There, at the west side of the school, a gigantic fire was burning. The firefighter's were using the hoses to get the fire out, but so far to no avail.  
  
Anzu wanted to scream. _The west side of Domino High...is the gym_ Anzu couldn't believe it. The gym, the place where the Summer Dance, was now all in ruins!  
  
_This can't be happening,_ Anzu thought to herself desperately. _This all just a horrible dream. I'll close my eyes, then open them again, and there will be no fire. It will be just a boring, old highschool that's about to go down in history._  
Anzu wanted to close her eyes, but was too stunned to. Right now Anzu really wanted to faint, but that would mean having to dirty her outfit. Only when Kaiba's Mercedes-Benz came up beside her and Kaiba came out did Anzu feel safe enough to faint, knowing that he would be the one to catch her.  
  


----------------------------------------------------------

  
  
KAIBA WAS A little surprised at the scene he was looking at. The west side of Domino High was completely enveloped in flames. It took Kaiba a while to finally remember that the gym that being used for the Summer Dance was located on the west side of the school. Basically, the gym was getting destroyed right before his eyes.  
  
The CEO of Kaiba Corporation smirked. Without a gym, the Summer Dance had no place to be held. _That_ meant only one thing: The Summer Dance had to be cancelled.  
  
Kaiba couldn't help but feel happy. Now he no longer had to go anywhere at 7:00 (save for Kaiba Corp), and now he was free from Anzu Mazaki, no longer having to take orders from her.  
  
_Speaking of Anzu,_ Kaiba thought as he turned his head to the side. Anzu was standing beside him, completely wide-eyed and shocked. There was silence between them (as usual), until Anzu finally spoke up.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," Anzu squeaked.  
  
Kaiba stood there, watching the fire. He was listenning to Anzu, but didn't know what to say. He was never a man to support and help someone, so he just stood there, silent.  
  
The next thing Kaiba knew was that Anzu had fainted, her body landing right on Kaiba's. Kaiba soon caught her in his arms, confused. He looked at her tired and innocent face, and wondered what she was doing.  
  
Before Anzu went into full faint mode, she opened her eyes and looked at Kaiba. "Sorry, didn't want to faint on the ground and ruin my new Christian Dior capris."  
  
And with that Anzu blanked out, still lying safely in his arms.  
  


----------------------------------------------------------

  
  
ANZU AWOKE, UNSURE of what was going on or where she was. All Anzu knew was that she was in a bedroom, since she was lying on a bed. And a really nice one too. Anzu guessed she was in a someone's house. But after looking out the window, Anzu had doubts.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't know a house could be so high up," Anzu said aloud, still looking at the high landscape outside the window.  
  
"That's cause you're not in a house Anzu! You're in a _pent_house!" A childish male voice responded to Anzu's observation.  
  
Anzu was surprised. _Really? Me? In a penthouse? Where the hell am I?_  
  
She turned around as quickly as possible, almost falling off the large bed she was in.  
  
At the entrance of the bedroom stood Mokuba Kaiba, his big shaggy hair still kept in its place. Anzu was glad to know that unlike his older brother, Mokuba was a peoples person, happy to help whenever possible. She smiled.  
  
"Hey Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Hey Anzu! How ya doing?"  
  
Anzu looked around the room again before answering. "Not bad, I think. But um, Mokuba, if I may ask, where am I?"  
  
Mokuba's smile got bigger. "You're at the Kaibas penthouse!"  
  
_The Kaibas penthouse? Didn't Kaiba and Mokuba live in a mansion?_ Anzu thought to herself.  
  
"Mokuba, why am I here in the first place?" Anzu asked politely.  
  
Mokuba scratched his head. "Let me see now...oh yeah! Seto told me that you fainted and he felt sorry for you and he decided to bring you to our place until you woke up. But now that you're awake, we can play,play PLAY!"  
  
Anzu felt flattered that Mokuba wanted to be with her so much. But honestly, all Anzu wanted to do right now was sit and think. Think about what she was supposed to do now, seeing as to the fact there was a 99.999% of the Summer Dance being cancelled, since there was no where to have it.  
  
"Mokuba, can I ask where Kaiba is?"  
  
"He's in the family room, resting. I don't suggest bothering though, he might get grumpy and mean on you."  
  
Anzu smiled as she got out of bed and headed for the door, ruffling Mokuba's hair. She asked for the directions to the family room, telling Mokuba that she would heed his warning.  
  
"And then we'll get to hang out later right?" Mokuba asked, pouting. Anzu could never say no to the pouting, unlike Kaiba.  
  
"You betcha Mokuba."  
  


----------------------------------------------------------

  
  
KAIBA WAS TIRED. To be truthful, Kaiba had never felt this tired in his whole entire life. His arms felt so heavy and he could hardly move his legs. Kaiba Corp's stats had gone down a bit, and Kaiba had spent nearly 2 days straight trying to bring it back up. He was successful in doing this; but it had costed him hours of sleep that he needed so badly.  
  
_All I need to is just close my eyes for a little bit,_ Kaiba thought tiringly. _Just close my eyes for a litt-_  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba forced himself to open his eyes and see who had just said his name. He looked up.  
  
_Oh crap, not her,_ Kaiba thought helplessly as he glared at Anzu.  
  
"What do you want?" Kaiba snapped. Anzu didn't budge.  
  
She smiled perkily. "Thought we could share our endless pain together."  
  
Kaiba frowned a bit. "Share our endless pain? About what?"  
  
Anzu took a sit in one of the expensive leather chairs, across from Kaiba, who was sitting on the sofa. She looked at him. "What? You mean you're not even the slightest bit sad that the Summer Dance might be cancelled?"  
  
Kaiba corrected Anzu. "It _will_ be cancelled, Mazaki. No gym, no dance.  
  
Anzu felt hurt, but not surprised. She kept telling herself that Kaiba could never be as anticipated as she was about the Summer Dance. It was her last year in highschool, and she wanted to be a household name at Domino High. She wanted to be known throughout the whole school as "the best organizer for the Summer Dance". Of course, Kaiba could never care about things like this, he was too busy with his company and taking care of Mokuba. Plus, he had never wanted to help put in the first place; he was only volunteering because he wouldn't be able to graduate if he didn't finish his community service time.  
  
Anzu sighed.Kaiba was also right too. The Summer Dance would surely be cancelled, no doubt about that. The school gym was the only place where the Summer Dance could be held. But now that the gym was nothing but ashes, the Summer Dance no longer had a location. Why did Kaiba always have to be right?  
  
"Oh, if only I could get into Yamane's shoe gala, I would be so happy!" Anzu exlcaimed, all frustrated.  
  
Kaiba's eyes, which had been closed after Anzu had taken a seat, were now wide open. Did she just say Yamane's shoe gala? As in Kazuki Yamane's 15th Tri-Annual Shoe Gala?  
  
Kaiba snickered to himself, reaching for one of his pockets. He took out the Yamane's invitation.  
  
"Well, if I'm correct, I'm one of the selected patrons invited to that stupid gala, and it says here that I'm aloud to bring one guest," Kaiba watched in amusement as Anzu gave him the look of shock and envy.  
  
For a moment, the whole room was silent. Kaiba knew what Anzu was thinking.  
  
"What you think I'm actually gonna ask you to come with me to that damn shoe gala?" Kaiba asked Anzu, curious of her answer.  
  
Anzu nodded her head furiously, staring at Kaiba. "I mean, come on Kaiba, who else are you going to invite?"  
  
"What makes you think that I'm even going?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Anzu looked surprised. "Well, if you're not going, how bout just nicely handing the invitation over to someone who actually _wants_ to!"  
  
Kaiba smiled evilly, the tiredness in him slipping away slowly. "You want the invitation? Come and get it then."  
  
Anzu's eyes narrowed. At first Kaiba didn't think Anzu would listen to him, but it seem she did. Without warning Anzu threw herself at Kaiba-well, more like invitation, hands open, ready to grab the invitation right out of Kaiba's hands. But Kaiba was too fast for Anzu; he brought his arm up, unabling Anzu to reach paper that would admit her into the shoe gala.  
  
For about 5 minutes or something, Kaiba and Anzu seemed to moving around everywhere. Kaiba continue to bring his arm up, then down, then every other place where Anzu was unable to reach. When Anzu tried to grab the invitation that was dangling above her, it ended up going down. And when she went down to grab the invitation, Kaiba would raise his arm again. Eventually however, Anzu found Kaiba's weakness: tickling.  
  
First she poked him, noticing that he jumped away from her a little. Still trying to grab the invitation, Anzu poked him again. And like before, he jumped away from her. Finally, without hesitation, Anzu tickled Kaiba's neck.  
  
The deed was done. The great CEO had fallen.  
  
First Kaiba had gone into small fits of giggles, until finally he could take it no more, and roared out with laughter. This surprised Anzu, since she never heard him laugh before (the evil laugh does not count). Yet even though he was laughing his ass off, Kaiba managed to move the hand that carried the invitation.  
  
Without even noticing, Anzu was on top of Kaiba, tickling him continuously, while still trying to get hold of the invitation. If anybody had actually walked in on the two, they would've assume both where doing something very,very inappropriate.  
  
"Come on Kaiba, hand over the invitation NOW!" Anzu commanded evily, yet there was still a tone of kindess in her voice. "This is the least you could do for a poor soul like me! I'm the one forced to suffer here!"  
  
Kaiba couldn't help but enjoy this. Here he was, being serverly tickled by Anzu Mazaki, probably the one person he didn't dare get close too. But oddly enough, Anzu was on top of him, trying her best to grab a hold of a stupid invitation. She actually looked kinda cute. And from where Kaiba was lying, Anzu's chest wasn't so bad either.  
  
Kaiba laughed even harder. Anzu tickled him even harder. Finally though, Kaiba pushed Anzu off of him, forcing her to fall right onto the elegeant floor. He took the invitation and placed it in the inside breast pocket of his Roberto Cavalli jacket.  
  
Anzu lay there, watching Kaiba's actions. "What? You mean you're not going to give me the invitation?"  
  
Kaiba smirked. "You couldn't get it out my hands. Too bad."  
  
Without even a "bye", Kaiba walked out of the family room, leaving Anzu to lie there, sulking.  
  


----------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**Author's Notes:** This is the most BORING chapter I have ever written in my entire life. Honestly, it is. But it had to be done. Now I know what you're thinking: Wasn't the story suppose to have Kaiba working for Anzu at the Summer Dance? How can the story continue, now that the Summer Dance is cancelled? **DO NO FEAR.** Keep in mind that I said this story is around Kaiba working for Anzu, and I vow to keep it that way....for about maybe 6 chapters anyways. So yes, the Summer Dance is no more, but that doesn't mean Kaiba won't end up working for Anzu for something else...OOPS! said too much. BTW, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all the reviews! If it weren't for so many of them, I'd probably abandon this fic already. So please, keep bringing those hot reviews in!  
  
**List of fashion labels used in this chapter:**  
- Kazuyo Nakano (Yes, this is a real fashion label)  
- Chanel  
- Ralph Lauren  
- Gorgio Armani (Armani)  
- Roberto Cavalli  
- Christian Dior  
- Michael Star  
- Prada  
- Nike  
- Gap  
  
**P.S** - Sry if Kaiba and Anzu were a bit OOC. Promise that next chapter, they will be back to normal. 


	4. Somethings Just Aren't Right Part 1

That's Just Life

**Disclaimer:** I am never gonna own Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't bother here...

----------------------------------------------------------

  
**Somethings Just Aren't Right Part 1**  
  
KAIBA? IN A danceclub? Something here wasn't right.  
  
The music in the club was roaring in Kaiba's ears, as he tried to figure out what was going on. He looked around his surroundings, only to discover it was the usual danceclub-look. The people inside the club were pretty typical as well; most of them looked like cheap prostitutes and illegal drug dealers.  
  
Kaiba began exploring the club, hoping to find someone familiar. As he reached the dancefloor, he noticed a piece of brown hair quickly pass him. Kaiba searched for the source of the hair, only to discover that he or she had gone onto the dancefloor and danced up a storm.  
  
After 10 minutes of getting past the crowd that was surrounding the dancefloor, Kaiba finally discovered what he was looking for.  
  
Anzu Mazaki.  
  
She seemed different, more beautiful. And of course, definately more sexy. Not to mention her dancing was completely off the hook amazing. Kaiba watched every move she made, every arm she raised, every hair she shook from her eyes. In time, Kaiba had gotten Anzu to notice that someone was staring at her. She turned and looked at Kaiba. For god knows how long, they locked eyes.  
  
Kaiba couldn't help but feel excited, as well as sexually charged up (synonym: horny). Anzu just looked so beautiful, she looked so perfect. Instead of wanting to know what was going on, all Kaiba wanted to do now was be with her. He wanted to be with Anzu. He just wanted to take her in his arms and shower her with kisses. He wanted her.  
  
Anzu blinked, then gave a look of fright on her face. She began to make her way off the dancefloor, and away from Kaiba. But that didn't seem to matter; Kaiba followed her anyways.  
  
Anzu tried her best to get past the crowds around her by pushing her way through. When she turned her head around, she was shocked so see Kaiba following her. She began to walk a little faster. So did Kaiba.  
  
After following Anzu for nearly 15 mintues, Kaiba finally managed to catch up to her. Or so he thought. Anzu seemed to have found an exit, and was now heading for it as fast as possible. Kaiba followed. When Kaiba open the door to the exit, he frowned.  
  
Instead of standing outside, Kaiba was now in a maze. A really big maze. But he didn't care. Kaiba wanted something right now. And what Kaiba wants, Kaiba gets.  
  
As Kaiba listened, he running footsteps. It had to Anzu's. Taking a wild guess, Kaiba headed left of the maze, hoping that that's the route Anzu had taken as well.  
  
Kaiba continued to take run, unsure if he was doing the right thing. What if Anzu had already manage to leave the maze? What if Kaiba couldn't find his way out?  
  
He kept running. The running footsteps became louder.  
  
So there was still hope. Anzu was still in the maze, and it seemed that Kaiba was getting close. Once more he took another left turn, then a right. As he took another turn, Kaiba noticed someone ahead of him running. It was Anzu.  
  
Anzu looked back, completely horrified to see Kaiba. She took a turn, and so did Kaiba. She ran faster. So did Kaiba.  
  
At last, the maze had ended, and both Kaiba and Anzu entered a plain room. Anzu looked at Kaiba, trying to find an exit. As Kaiba moved closer, Anzu found herself, moving to the wall. Kaiba moved closer. Anzu moved closer to the wall.  
  
Anzu could no longer move back. She was stuck to the wall, only able to watch as Kaiba moved closer to her. When Kaiba came face to face with Anzu, he suddenly grabbed her by the arms and pulled her extremely close to him, her breasts gently touching his chest (she's not naked BTW).  
  
Anzu's eyes widened a little as Kaiba placed his lips on her forhead, then on her nose. In time Kaiba's lips were everywhere, save for Anzu's lips. As Kaiba looked at Anzu directly in the face again, she smiled. Kaiba frowned lightly.  
  
Why was she smiling? A moment ago, Anzu was frightened to death, and now she was smling happily. Was something going to happen?  
  
Kaiba furiously kissed Anzu's lips, taking her breath away. As soon as her mouth opened, Kaiba's tongue entered. Anzu cuppted Kaiba's face as the make out session continued for probably more than a few ages (sarcasm).  
  
That was when Kaiba woke up, covered in sweat and panting heavily.  
  


----------------------------------------------------------

  
  
KAIBA PUT A hand onto his forehead. Was he just dreaming about Anzu? Ew, that was not right. Of all the people he could dream about, Kaiba dreamnt about Anzu, not to mention it was a dirty dream, too.  
  
Kaiba looked at the alarm clock at the nightstand. It was 3:40 PM.  
  
_Wait a minute, shouldn't I be in coming home from school right now?_ Kaiba thought to himself, trying to make sense of things.  
  
That's when he rememebered.  
  
It seemed that Kaiba wasn't really getting much sleep, and decided to stay home from school to rest up as much as possible. Now that he was up and well rested, all he could think about was Anzu. He hated thinking about Anzu.  
  
But Kaiba couldn't help but wonder what if felt like to hold Anzu in his arms. To be honest, Kaiba had never actually had any attraction to girls before, until now. He wouldn't really say that he was attracted to Anzu, more like he seem to notice her a bit more than other girls.  
  
Kaiba's cellphone began to ring, distracting him on his thoughts on Anzu. Kaiba picked up his cellphone.  
  
"Seto Kaiba here."  
  
A childish voice spoke up. "Seto? It's me Mokuba!"  
  
"Mokuba? What's wrong?" Kaiba asked, noticing a tone of worry in his little brother's voice. "No time to explain big bro, just come down to Domino Hospital quickly! It's an emergency! Get to the hospital and meet me in the front lobby, I'll be waiting!"  
  
Kaiba was surprised to hear this, as well as a little worried. "Mokuba, are you hurt?"  
  
Instead of answering, Mokuba simply hung up.  
  


----------------------------------------------------------

  
  
MOKUBA LOOKED AT Anzu, who was unconscious and lying in a hospital bed. Mokuba still remembered exactly what happened.  
  
Anzu and Mokuba were simply walking home from school together, enjoying the nice weather. Anzu had just finished talking about the cancellation of Domino High's Summer Dance, and how Kaiba was such a jackass because he refused to hand over his invitation to Yamane's 15th Tri-Annual Shoe Gala, which got Mokuba a little confused. He was about to ask what this "Shoe Gala" was about, but before he had the chance to, BOOM. A car hit Anzu, and it didn't look pretty. Mokuba and the careless driver behind the car were unsuccessful in awakening an unconscious Anzu, and immiediately called for an ambulance.  
  
Come to think of it, Kaiba had never really mentioned anything about a shoe gala. Though, when it came to things that had to do with Kaiba's business, Kaiba never really mentioned anything much.  
  
Speaking of Kaiba, Mokuba then remembered how he promised Kaiba that he would meet him at the hospital's front lobby. Taking a somewhat long look at Anzu's face, Mokuba left the hospital room.  
  


----------------------------------------------------------

  
  
KAIBA WAS IN the hospital lobby, still a little confused at why he was here.  
  
"Seto!"  
Kaiba watched as Mokuba came rushing out of the one of the many halls that the hospital had. Mokuba walked up Kaiba, looking up as he talked.  
  
Kaiba simply stared. "Hey kiddo. Mind telling me why your big brother's here?"  
  
Mokuba gave a somewhat horrified face. "Oh Seto, Anzu got hit by a car!"  
  
Kaiba went from a bored look, to a slighty surprised one. Anzu? Hit by a car? Should he be surprised? Not really. For all he knew, Anzu was probably standing in the middle of the street, making sure that her Jimmy Choo shoes weren't getting dirty, and the car would've just seemed to hit her.  
  
"Aren't you gonna ask me what happened Seto?" Mokuba asked, distracting Kaiba's thoughts.  
  
"No. Just show me where she is."  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Okay!"  
  
Mokuba began to lead the way to Anzu's room, when Kaiba put a hand on Mokuba's shoulder.  
  
"She's not seriously hurt right?"  
  
Mokuba turned around. "Huh?" He said, confused.  
  
"Anzu. She's not seriously hurt right?" Kaiba waited for an answer to his question.  
  
Mokuba responded quickyl. "Nope. She's fine Kaiba."  
  
"Good."  
  
Mokuba smiled. Who knew Kaiba thought about more than just himself?  
  


  
  
**Author's Notes:** CRAP. I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating for so long, but I've been pretty busy with school, and other stuff that I was unable to write. And did I mention that this chapter was edited 3 times??? That's the reason why it's a bit short, but don't worry, my guess it that the next part will a tiney bit longer. Hang in there guys, I'll update more.  
  
**DO NOT BOTHER TO CHECK BACK HERE ON SUNDAYS. I AM NOW POSTING UP FUTURE CHAPTERS RANDOMLY, CAUSE I NOW FEEL LIKE IT. HEHE.**  
  
**Fashion Labels mentioned in this chapter:**  
- Jimmy Choo  
  
Yes, that's the only fashion label used in this chapter.  
P.S: For those of you who didn't get the little dream sequence between Kaiba and Anzu, just think about the music video "Me Against the Music" by Britney Spears ft. Madonna. You know, the part where Britney's chasing Madonna in the maze? Put it this way: Britney is Kaiba, Madonna is Anzu. As for anybody who don't who Britney Spears or Madonna is...then I really can't help you there =P. 


	5. Somethings Just Aren't Right Part 2

That's Just Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! You guys know that better that I do!

----------------------------------------------------------

  
**Somethings Just Aren't Right Part 2**  
  
"ANZU IS GONNA be fine, though, her left leg will be in a cast for awhile," Mokuba sighed as he finished reciting what the doctor had told him.  
  
Kaiba looked at Mokuba, a small frown on his face. "How long will she be wearing the cast?"  
  
Mokuba scratched his head with his index finger while thinking about what Kaiba just asked. Seconds later, Mokuba responded.  
  
"The doctor said that Anzu's supposed to wear the cast for about 3 weeks, but if she can recover faster, it could be less." Mokuba's face saddened. "Poor Anzu".  
  
"Yeah, poor Anzu," Kaiba commented, though his words were only half-honest. Truth be told, Kaiba had thought that the past half hour at the hospital had been nothing but a waste of time. If it Mokuba had been in Anzu's place though, that would've been another story.  
  
Speaking of Mokuba...  
  
"You're sure you're alright kiddo?" Kaiba asked again. Sure he had asked his little brother that before, but he wanted to make sure everything was fine with Mokuba before he even bothered with Anzu.  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Yup, I'm sure I'm fine. Though...do you think if I say I'm hurt that nurse over there will notice me?" Mokuba pointed a finger at a pretty nurse who was waiting for the elevator. She didn't seem to notice the 2 Kaibas were looking at her.  
  
Kaiba chuckled and ruffled Mokuba's bushy hair. Apparently Mokuba was already beginning to notice the opposite sex. This was probably a sign to start looking under Mokuba's bed now. (1)  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba finally arrived at Anzu's room. Kaiba, not bothering to hesitate, opened the door full-force, but making sure that the door wouldn't hit the wall. Kaiba's eyes rested on the gentle resting figure of Anzu. Her left leg was slightly in the air, which was being supported by something Kaiba didn't quite know, considering the fact that he's never injured his leg before (what to do you call that thing that supports your leg in the air when it's broken? If you know, please tell me!). One of Anzu's hands was rested under her chin, making her look like an innocent baby. To make the scene even more surreal, Anzu was actually _quiet_. Kaiba wondered how many times he actually remembered seeing Anzu with her mouth even _slightly_ shut.  
  
Mokuba was instructed to sit down on the chair in the room by Kaiba as he walked to Anzu's side, but Mokuba refused to do so.  
  
"Sorry Kaiba, but I have to go back to the lobby. I...I asked Yugi and his friends to meet me there when they got to the hospital.  
  
"What?" Kaiba exclaimed, clearly stunned. "Why'd you do that for?"  
  
Mokuba hesitated for a minute, choosing his words carefully. He obviously knew about Kaiba's dislike for Yugi, Honda, and, of course, Jounouchi. A few minutes past, and Mokuba spoke.  
  
"Um...well, Yugi, Honda, and Jounouchi are Anzu's friends, so I thought it would be a good idea to let them know what happened. I called them, and they said that they'd be at the hospital in a few minutes. Guess to see if Anzu is okay." Mokuba watched as Kaiba's emotions changed from being stunned, to being calm, but not very happy.  
  
_It figures,_ Kaiba thought, _that Mokuba would go and call up Anzu's friends to tell them what had happened._ He knew now that his visit with Anzu would be brief; Kaiba didn't really want to bump into Yugi and the rest of the low-lifes.  
  
"Whatever. Just make sure you're ready to go when they get here."  
  
Mokuba smiled, satisfied with Kaiba's words. He nodded, looked at Anzu again, and left.  
  
Kaiba's concentration returned to Anzu. At this point, he didn't know what to do, except look at her. He wasn't gonna go and give his sympathy and stuff to someone who wasn't even awake, like most stupid people did. All Kaiba could do was look. Look at the girl who had graced herself into his dreams.  
  
The dream.  
  
Kaiba had almost forgot about that, which would've made his life somewhat better. But he hadn't. Every face he saw, every location he had been in the dream, every detail of the dream was imprinted in Kaiba's head.  
  
But most of all, Anzu was imprinted in his mind. Her face, her body, _everything_.  
  
Kaiba was frightened knowing this, but didn't seem to notice that he was brushing a strand of hair off Anzu's face. Kaiba gently caressed her cheek, noticing that Anzu had pretty smooth and soft skin.  
  
Kaiba seriously had no idea what her was doing. He didn't know why he was touching Anzu affectionately, and he didn't know what he was doing here anymore. He tried to make himself leave, but the next thing Kaiba knew, he was touching Anzu's lips. They were soft, just like her skin.  
  
Anzu's lips. The passionate kiss in Kaiba's dream. Kaiba remembered that part well; it was something he had never experienced before. And if felt good.  
  
Kaiba hated when people barged into rooms, but when Jounouchi slammed the door open and ran up to Kaiba, he felt relieved. He now had controll of his mind and body again, and took advantage of that. Kaiba took his fingers off Anzu's lips immiediately and glared at Jounouchi, pretending he wasn't doing anything.  
  
Jounouchi returned Kaiba's glare, giving quick looks at Anzu. It looked like he had seen a little of what Kaiba was doing to Anzu, and he was getting suspicious.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Kaiba?" Jounouchi snapped. He looked like he was closed to jumping Kaiba any minute now.  
  
"Calm down you little mutt, I'm only here to visit Anzu."  
  
Jounouchi really, REALLY looked like he was going to jump Kaiba now. It was a good thing Yugi and Honda were there, calming Jounouchi quietly, or else Kaiba was going to have the pleasure of knocking Jounouchi out.  
  
"Calm down, Jounouchi. I'm sure Kaiba wasn't doing anything. He's just here to visit Anzu. And besides, shouldn't we look at the important thing here? Anzu is hurt. We need to know what happened." Yugi's words seem to calm Jounouchi, but it wasn't enough.  
  
"I don't trust him. Let me just knock him out, so then he'll be in the hospital too and we won't have to worry about hi-" Jounouchi was cut off as everybody looked at Anzu. Soft groans were coming out of her mouth, and soon after she opened her eyes, looking at everyone. While everybody scrambled over to Anzu, Kaiba left the room in a huff. Now was not the time to confront Anzu.  
  
But Kaiba wasn't fast enough. Anzu had cearly seen Kaiba.  
  


----------------------------------------------------------

  
**Two days later**  
  
KAIBA WAS EAVESDROPPING as Yugi and his fellow classmates discussed about Anzu. School had just ended, so no one was in a hurry to get to any other class. Almost everybody pulled a chair around Yugi, asking questions about Anzu, and waiting for them their questions to be answered.  
  
"Is it true Anzu got hit by a car?"  
  
"Did she lose a leg?"  
  
"Can we visit her?"  
  
"Does that mean we have to bring her flowers?"  
  
Foolish questions were continuously being asked, until finally, Yugi's tiny voice managed to be heard, and he started to answer a few questions. Even though Kaiba listened, he already knew what had happened to Anzu and such. But something caught Kaiba's ears that seem to interest him.  
  
"...Anzu's going to be out of the hospital this Saturday, and her parents are trying to find a babysitter or someone that's willing to stay with her for awhile. Her mom and dad wanna come home, but the business trip there on is really important." People started whispering at eachother after Yugi finished.  
  
A student spoke up. "Why don't you take care of Anzu, Yugi?"  
  
There was silence for a moment. Kaiba was looking out the window, so he was unsure what was going on. But from the sudden silence, Yugi must've been thinking.  
  
Yugi spoke. "Well, the Game Shop's been super busy these days, so Grandpa decided that it was time to hire somebody. Grandpa will be interviewing, but I gotta take care of the Game Shop." Immiediately many of the students began to ask where they could apply for a job at the Game Shop, and the topic of Anzu completely died.  
  
Kaiba had also taken his mind off Anzu, not really caring if she needed a babysitter or not. But quite frankly, he sure felt sorry for the person who'd have to take care of her. They'd be in hell, just listening to Anzu's complaining and whining.  
  
As he watched, some of Kaiba's classmates left the classroom slowly, talking with eachother about god knows what.  
  
Kaiba waited. Finally, there was only one student left in the class. Yugi.  
  
For a couple of minutes, both looked at eachother, Kaiba glaring at Yugi and Yugi timidly stared. When it came to staring contest, Yugi was helpless, and thus, blinked. He then packed his books and left the class in a hurry. Once Kaiba made sure that no student was around, he got up, books and all in hand, ready to leave.  
  
But instead of leaving, Kaiba headed to Mr. Hoshisawa's desk, a determined look on his face. Today was the day that Kaiba decided he would talk to Mr. Hoshisawa about the whole community service riff-raf and get it over with. Kaiba wasn't really willing to do anything else for community service; he was just going to negotiate whatever he could with Mr. Hoshisawa to secure his position of graduating, whether he did community service not. After all, Kaiba was a businessman; negotiating was one of his specialities.  
  
Mr. Hoshisawa looked up from the papers he was grading, surprised to see Kaiba standing in front of his desk. Something told Kaiba that Mr. Hoshisawa already knew what he was gonna be talking about.  
  
Kaiba glowered at Mr. Hoshisawa, who smiled at Kaiba politely. "May I help you Mr. Kaiba?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Community service. I'm not doing anymore of it." Was the answer Mr. Hoshisawa recieved from the CEO.  
  
Mr. Hoshisawa remained calm. He knew this topic would be brought up from eventually. "Did you even do any community service yet, Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But not enough I supposed."  
  
Kaiba was losing a bit of his patience. "I don't care. Give me anything else besides community service, I'll do it."  
  
Mr. Hoshisawa sighed. "I'm afraid not Seto. There's nothing else for you to complete. All you need is your community service."  
  
Kaiba wasn't going to give up yet. "But there must b-"  
  
"I think I've got ther perfect oppurtunity for you to complete your communnity service Mr. Kaiba." Mr. Hoshisawa smiled once more. Kaiba was getting a little frightened.  
  
"I told you I'm not doing anymore community service."  
  
Kaiba slightly winced as he heard Mr. Hoshisawa's words. "Then I'll be seeing you next year then, Seto."  
  
Silence filled the classroom for a few minutes as Kaiba thought of another way to persuade Mr. Hoshisawa into changing his mind. But before he could say anything, Kaiba heard the teacher speak up.  
  
"You mind as well do it Seto. Besides, if you just listen to what I have for you here, you might think otherwise."  
  
Now it was Kaiba's turn to sigh. "Fine, let's hear it."  
  
Mr. Hoshisawa grinned and took off the reading glasses he was wearing. He then looked straight at Kaiba. "I'm sure you've heard of Anzu Mazaki's little accident."  
  
Oh no. Kaiba feared he knew what was coming.  
  
Mr. Hoshisawa grabbed a handkerchief nearby and began cleaning out his glasses. "As you've probably heard from _somewhere_, Anzu's parents are hoping to find a certain someone to help Anzu out a little while her leg heals a little bit. Being good aquaintances with Mazakis, Anzu's parents asked it I could try and look fo someone who's willing to apply for the job. I myself was going to offer my help to Anzu, but I think you need this more than I do."  
  
Kaiba was ready to walk right out of the classroom and forget about this whole deal. But he couldn't. His graduation was on the line here.  
  
"You're not going to be with Anzu 24/7 Seto, just a couple of times. You can just pick her up and off from school, make a few calls and see if she's alright, and that's it. If you just do that, I'll let you pass. No more community service after that Seto." Mr. Hoshisawa looked as if what he was offering Kaiba was a good bargain. Hell, it wasn't.  
  
But then again, what choice did Kaiba have at the moment. It was true; Kaiba detested Anzu (or so he thought), but if he didn't take this job, he might end up doing something worst. Something that would take his pride away (working at a retirement home, mowing someone's lawn, etc). At least he knew Anzu, and since the whole school didn't know him very well, they'd just think him and Anzu were friends when Kaiba brought Anzu to and from school.  
  
Would it really be that bad?  
  
"Are you up to it Seto?" Mr. Hoshisawa asked.  
  
Kaiba nodded slowly and left the classroom.  
  
Mr. Hoshisawa smiled and got his cellphone, dialing the Mazakis business phone number. Looks like Anzu had a new baysitter.  
  


----------------------------------------------------------

  
(1) You never know dudes, Mokuba might have some "magazines" down there you know....  
  
**Author's Notes:** Oohh...pretty long in my terms, lol. I was somewhat satisfied with this chapter, but not the best though. I know! I know! No fashion stuff going on here, sorry bout that. I also apologize with the amount of time I take to write one chapter. I'll try to update quicker next time, k?  
  
Thank you to Malik Fan 03, Rin Kitsune, Jujubie, Mamano, HieilovesBotan, Dragon Faere, Destiny1029, Serenity Komoshiro, gamergal20, Tandy, Mokuba-chan, Kai-Seto, Alexi Serenitia, jarjayes, roses in bloom, angelus-2040, OrlisGurl4everB, Tea/Anzufan, KaibaGurl47, Warrior of Peace, Furyou Shinigami, Quoth the Raven, Nevermore, asuka-2004, ma-au, KeikoGUrl, Rosemary-Rocksabertooth, sweetpeachies and Anime-AngelWings for reviewing! And please! Keep those wonderful reviews coming!  
  
**P.S** - I promise that chapter 6 will have way better KaibaxAnzu interaction!!!!!!! 


	6. BRB Author's Notes

**B.R.B (Be Right Back)**

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I have returned, but without a new chapter, sorry! Anyways, I'm having a total writer's block with this story, and I'm thinking of either rewriting or deleting it completely off I feel that this story is missing something...and I feel that the only way to discover what's missing in this story is to rewrite it. What do ya think? Feedback would be nice, but guess it wouldn't matter.

Right now I'm addicted to oneshot stories and am planning to write a SetoxAnzu oneshot myself (don't worry, there won't be any fashion labels mentioned! LOL). So, I'll see what happens, but for now though, enjoy the other SetoxAnzu fics around and remember...**SETOXANZU FOREVER**!!!

Thanks to all the reviewers: **Rune-Spirit, Lady Light, DragonZHell, yingyang-fairy, St.Jhon, Kai-Seto, sempaiko, Buu Girl, ma-au, LuvinAnime, KeikoGurl, Jujubie, pocky no miko, Anya-06, mariks1andonly, the futureMrs.Kaiba, Crystal Koneko, Twilight Tear, Mato-ko, Quoth the Raven, Nevermore, asuka-2004, Tea/Anzufan, Serenity Komoshiro, Rosemary-Rocksabertooth, sweetpeachies, Anime-AngelWings, Kai-Seto, Alexi Serenitia, jarjayes, roses in bloom, angelus-2040, OrlisGurl4everB, Destiny1029, KaibaGurl 47, Tandy, Mamono, gamergal20, Dragon Faere, Malik Fan 03, Rin the Kitsune, and Mokuba-chan. **You guys are "coolness".


End file.
